demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stormynight67
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stormynight67 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 14:42, August 2, 2010 HI person!!!!!!!!!!!!! hi Hiii! hi my name is chugs im a girl cool Thnx haha soo um what do u want to know bout mua idk my parties rock like the time i got super wasted and did every- wow wtf haha so are you new yes im new ahhh ive been on here for like um a week i think ok gtg peaces do u have a gf? um this is akward um im a chick and i like guys akward :/ so sorry ithought u were a guy hey np well gtg RE: Tell me your not dead! Yes...this was true for awhile. Bookman killed me for "insulting Stephan" which I call justifying. But he melted into the shadows behind ma after he took my Death powers of immortality and stabbed me in the chest. But my portals protected me and my dad's will kept me alive. All night I lay in Hestia's care, in her dreams, and I woke up in the morning. An so here I am;alive and well! -Theif- 22:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) well thats good well i did just remember something when i was 6 and 7 everynight and it did scare me half to death a man would stand in the corner and watch my brother and i very creepy right! I'm NOT lying no matter what you think. Anyways, I'm too lazy to go to demigodshaven blah blah chatroom. It's stupid. I have nothing to defend except the truth. If you don't wanna accept it, fine be that way. I... don't... care. Being a demigod sucks. I used to think that my demigod side was better than my mortal side. For the first few years or months, I was proven right.... But last month I was proven wrong. I did nothing wrong to this wretched side of the family. You guys don't respect me anymore because my prophecy's over and the war's over. I'm just expected to fight when I'm needed. Now you don't consider me needed. Next time when I'm needed again, I won't help. I'm staying true to the mortal side of my family, my responsibility as a Warrior of Light and protector of this Earth, member of ZAFT, and the BSAA. Not to mention being a Dragon Rider and one of the most powerful bladers in the World. WolfX 11:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I can only tell you good luck. It's not my choice if you stay and help...it's yours. And you have a responsibility so that will come first. Answer My friend is Jaise, Son of Zeus. His account name is Jaisen870. ~Iansgameroom~ Thanks Stormynight67 16:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) heya sis :) hey! wow u nearly got electricuted thats creepy!!! her email is ladyrhea8@aim.com :D so u can do the weather thing too awesome!! haha cool. lol im good wbu? hey ever felt the wierd presence in your room? following you? creepy something was in my room last night you could here it breathing :/ hahaha i have no plans to tell my mum shes gonna think im mad!! hahaha hahaha! have u ever met dad? :) hahaha i know im probably not gonna meet him until he needs me for i dunno something... at least keep in contact with ur kids haha... it would be nice to talk to him i know!! and miost other gods keep in contact and talk to them but ours is well the god of gods... i wanna get to chb but i need a satyr duno how imma get one ok bye bye see ya later :) Holla there cousin :D so do you like mind telling me more about Stephan? idk just wanna know more.c XD so thanks so much hun! *hug* <3 ^^ TY! that helped me soooooo much x3....I feel sooo weird....I don't know but I think I'm *sorta not officially* falling for him...AHHHHHH KILL ME!!! I cant believe it..I might make it go away or Aphrodite is just playing with me.. -.- BUT I DONT WANNA LIKE FALL INLOVE WITH HIM~! Help/Advice? Oh please sweetheart... ARE YOU KIDDING WITH ME!!! OH MY GODS!! oh are you kidding with me!?! wth?? Stephan falling for me? WHOA!!!!!! how will I get myself in trouble??? Im freaking out like hell right now...uhh mind giving me some details or something!!?? Thanks sooooooooooooo much!! *hugs* <3 *sigh* :3 lol....Well I guess...could you like give me details about your dream? I guess? Thanks...& How will I get myself in trouble if we like "fall inlove?" *sigh* :3 oh! BTW!! Next week monday I'm going to Las Vegas so I might not be online x[ Sorry hunny~ HOLY CRAP IM TALKING TO DAD ON CHAT RIGHT NOW We kinda intertwine with the gods. Orik and Zala told me things about you guys and your struggles, so I decided the interaction would be good. -shrugs- The dragons enjoy it, and so do I. It's good to know that there are other worlds out there, and other races. Eragon & Saphira 21:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) our bro waas in olympus hes a god he put him on na it was the other day :( I know I know...relax its okaay...I want to do the same..Put for some reason I'm stuck with Stephan and have to play a role in the war...I know *comforts* Its okay...Tell me...anything I know...Its okay.. i know...I want to be like Orion and Hercules *dont know if H is meh bro or not :P* I feel like I'm useless also...I feel horrible really....-sigh- LUCKY YOU!! I want to get to CHB asap...I want to really bad but I have to wait another year cause school starts in like 11 days or some shit like that!! UHHH But I want to get there not matter what and live there forever. you? lucky you can go wit her! hey krys you can still go even thought there is school cant you? ya and i pray to my father everyday because i dont want him to fade he never talks to me because hes busy man i know hes always busy it was kinda awkward on chat it was for like 5 min :( and he has like heeaaps of other kids... OOOO could you get him back on soz cant i didnt get him on my- our brother did coz he was in olympus :( hes not on oh well that sucks i know :( look on the brightside you might be able to go to camp! ya i guess im talking to Lady Rhea right now about it cool!! :D nico :) wow thats strange i had the same feeling towards nico and i havent even met him but if you think it feels right then you can have him :D hell love you :) hehe ya its wierd lol but i think my father is mad at me lol because now its stormy and cold haha wierd maybe its just a coincidence?:) Guilty I know about that, I just feel really guilty, but Rhea is more powerful than I am, so her powers over-ride mine. Gwen12 17:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Gwen12, Goddess Of Flowers, Clouds, and Rain. Thank you so much for understanding! I felt so bad when Rhea declared no more satyrs. Thanks! Gwen12 17:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Lady Marie, Goddess Of Rain, Flowers, and Clouds After the war, which is p robobly in a couple of months. Gwen12 17:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Gwen12, Marie, Goddess Of Rain, Clouds, and Flowers RE:did you get claimed well sorta but not really im just going with my gut instinct (is that how u spell it?) ~Soccergirl18 uh hi uh what? Nico Umm im falterd but i have a girl friend... Haha ok..... Nico Im glad i got that out lol well one more thing idk if u can help but theres this kid...he goes to my school but my "brother" says he thinks hes the son of Poseidon.... Stormy New Wiki! I made a new wiki. It isn't as good as the old one, but without your support, it's gonna suck! PLEASE...CHECK IT OUT! XD Thanks, Daughter of Athena Here it is: http://secrethaven.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods_Wiki P.S. Zach (Warboss95), could you maybe do some monster articles? Or copy/paste them so you don't kill yourself trying to rewrite it all T.T...but please? thanks!